Less than an Imprint
by Rosedoll96
Summary: Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee. He meets a new vampire, likes her, loves her and wants her, but still she isn't his imprint.
1. Chapter 1

**RD96: **Hello people! This is my first fanfic. For the ones who read it, this first chapter have been changed. The story still has the same theme. Hope this edit is better.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, just this little story.

* * *

**Less than an Imprint**

Jacob knew very well that Bella's heart had stop beating. In some way, he always knew that Bella would be changed, she was stubborn and that's all she had wanted since she started dating Edward. By the other hand, he had always hoped for Bella to change her mind and stay with him, even though Bella wasn't his imprint, she was close. He loved her _so _much.

The baby Rosalie held in her arms was something Jacob _hated. _That creature was the reason why Bella might not survive _this _time. As Jacob walked closer to where Rosalie and that little creature whose name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, he saw her deep chocolate brown colored eyes. The baby had the exact same eyes.

Two days had gone by and Bella was _finally _starting to move. She was still Bella, but just physically different. More _perfect_ – paler skin, dark red eyes – and a lilting voice.

Edward Cullen's pixie-like sister, Alice, had told them that some dangerous vampires' clan was coming to Forks. As soon as the Cullen's knew they started to call _other_ vampires to witness. The Denali Coven came first.

Then after some other covens, she arrived. She was from Ireland, a member from the Irish Coven. She was beautiful, all of them were. Red-headed, curly – it fell in long, shining ringlets- and pale as any other vampire. She smelled as bad as any of them, but she had a bit of a sweet scent as well.

Everyone enjoyed teaching Bella while she just sat there watching their moves. She talked to most of them, and she seemed to enjoy it.

''Hello.'' The Irish lass said, standing in front of him.

''..Hey.''

''I'm Maggie.'' She smiled beautifully to Jacob.

''Um, Jacob.'' He said, a small smirk in his face.

''Werewolf,'' she whispered, ''our natural enemy. How come that you and the Cullen's are so close?'' she asked, curious not unkindly.

''Bella,'' he whispered, ''she was my childhood friend and married a _bloodsu- _Edward. And, how do you know the Cullen's?'' He didn't have the main idea why he talked to her, but she seemed nicer than most of the other ones.

''I don't. Siobhan is friends with Carlisle.''

Both of them kept talking while they saw how the other vampires trained Bella. They seemed to enjoy the conversation. Just two unknown individuals who were getting to know each other.

* * *

I know this chapter was short, just like the one before. But, this was the best thing that came to my mind. Hope you enjoyed it.

Leave me a review: Love it, Hate it? Anything is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2 : She may be one to Like

**RD96: **Hello people! Sorry I forgot to mention that this story was inspired by _**The Little One**_, which is a Jacob/Maggie story as well (If you havent read it, you could go check it after reading Chapter 2, lol XD)

Sonic7710 is my first review, go check her story, she's an awesome writer! This chapter is dedicated to her! Hope you like it!

Well Chapter 2 is up now! It's short, and I think it's shorter than the last one. Hope you review after reading it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight just this little story.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Maggie sat in the floor close to the TV while she read _Pride and Prejudice. _As usual most of the others were outside teaching Bella how to fight. She was new to all this kind of things, and she was even one of those who didn't know how to fight.

''Er, Maggie?'' a recognizable voice said.

Maggie looked up to see the handsome face she already knew. ''Yes?''

''We are all going outside, you wanna to come?'' her new friend asked.

Maggie stood up leaving the book on the table. Jacob and Maggie waited until the last of his pack were outside. Then Jacob did one of those _ladies first_ sweeps with his arm. Maggie smiled and walked before him. As soon as they reunite with the others, they sat a good distance apart from each other, but still next to the other one.

''You're a good fighter?'' Maggie asked, looking at Bella and Zafrina.

''…Yeah! Yea, I'm a good fighter. I have fought an army before.'' Jacob said proudly.

''Really?'' Maggie asked surprised.

Jacob nodded, ''And when I helped Leah I got myself hurt.''

''How?''

Jacob started to tell Maggie the story about Victoria and Riley's army. Maggie listened to his story, she was amazed.

''Maggie,'' Siobhan said, stopping at a good distance – Jacob's smell hurt her nose, ''we're taking a break from training. We should use this time to hunt.''

Maggie nodded happily. ''We're talking later?''

''Sure.''

In a second Maggie was already running with her coven.

He had made a new friend, a mythical one. Besides the Cullen's, she may be one he would like. She was _one of a kind,_ and vampires like her were hard to find. Jacob sat there in silence. He thought about her and about their next talk.

* * *

And again a short one. Well this one is pretty much about Jake and Mags having a good time with each other.

Hope to have some reviews! (Everything is welcomed!)


	3. Chapter 3 : That Meadow

**RD96: **Hello! This chapter was written a couple of hours after I uploaded Chapter 2 (''She May Be One To Like'') I thought it was time for Jacob and Maggie to have their own Meadow.

And again, as any writer, I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, just this little story.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

A _few _weeks later ~

Jacob didn't want to phase, besides Seth and Leah were and he didn't want them to listen to his thoughts. He was out of the Cullen Household, he sat against a tree. A couple of hours passed and Jacob could hear the noises that those vampires made inside the house. He looked at the house and could see a small figure walking towards him. _Great,_ he thought sarcastically.

''Jake?'' a sweet, lilting voice said. He definitely knew who she was – Maggie. ''I thought you were going to be phased.'' A smirk on her face.

''Not with Seth and Leah already phased.''

She laughed quietly.

''Do you mind if I join you?''

''Not at all.''

Maggie walked closer, and sat across from him. There was a silence, not an odd one, _just _silence.

''Can I try something?'' She broke the silence.

''Uh…depends.'' Jake said confused.

Maggie's hands went behind his neck, just over his shoulders. As Jacob felt Maggie _that_ close, all his blood went to his face, making him blush.

''You don't have to be nervous,'' Maggie chuckled, this time even closer.

''Uh, Mags I think this shouldn't happen-''

This time Maggie pushed him a little bit farther. He stared into Maggie's eyes. Somehow that made him feel less anxious. Maggie pulled him closer again.

''T-This is wrong, you know?'' He murmured, staring at Maggie's lips.

She nodded.

''Maybe too much.'' Jacob said, and he pulled apart. Maggie's hand went behind his neck and pulled him closer.

''You're a werewolf,'' she remind him.

''Do you even remember what we _are_?'' Jacob whispered, after a few seconds of silence.

''Of course,'' she whispered, pulling apart a bit, ''just Jake and M-''

She couldn't finish saying her name. Jacob kissed her deeply and passionately. He was hungry of _her. _He pulled Maggie's body closer to his. Feeling her cold while she felt his warmth. Soon enough Jake's t-shirt was lying somewhere close, same with Maggie's blouse.

The only witness about what happened that day, that moment, was that meadow.

* * *

Again, it was pretty short. Review! (Everything is welcomed!)

Bye :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Opposites Attract

**RD96: **Chapter 4 is up! This one is a short one as well, I think they all might be short, but well...

Lots of people say that ''opposites attract'' werewolf and vampires are sure different. I'm not sure if this chapter is a good one, but hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **as always, I do not own the amazing Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Maggie, like the other vampires, was not allowed to go to La Push; but still Jacob always stayed near the Cullen Household.

It was hard for Jacob to stay phased, since his thoughts were always wrapped around Maggie. And for Maggie it was hard to stay inside the Cullen Household since Edward could read her mind.

Both of them know that they are supposed to _hate_ each other. Werewolves and vampires were natural enemies. Bella - she was the reason why it _was_ different in their situation. She's friends with a werewolf and the lover of a vampire.

Nessie ran to were Maggie was sitting and jumped to her laps. Maggie had never thought of being a mother, she didn't have a reason why; she was still young when changed. But watching how Bella had everything, made her feel a little bit jealous. But still it didn't affect her.

''Maggie,'' Jacob whispered in the door. He knew very well that she would listen clearly.

Maggie kissed Nessie's cheek and put her down on the couch. She walked towards Jacob. He took her hand and walked her outside.

''Close your eyes,'' he whispered.

Maggie watched everything around her, making sure no one was looking at them, and then did as he asked. The wind blew Jacob's smell all over her face; it made her nose hurt but not as much as before.

''Ready?'' She heard him ask.

She opened her eyes immediately. It was one of the most gorgeous things she had ever seen, or one of the best things people have done for her. It was a _small_ – just two or maybe three people could stay inside – cottage.

''Is this…?'' Maggie whispered, lower than she had ever done. But Jacob heard.

''_Ours._''

''You made this?'' She said, strong and clear.

''..Yea,'' he said with a small smirk.

Maggie and Jacob walked in together. There was a small bed – only for two, in a corner. They lay on the bed, talking to each other about silly things.

''Jake, are we…_together_?'' Maggie asked after a brief silence.

He froze; he didn't know what exactly to answer.

''I-I don't know Mags. What do you think?''

''You are sure a werewolf to love.'' Maggie said calmly. ''Jake, I heard Embry and Seth talking about something called _imprint._ What's that?''

''Uh…It is how a werewolf finds its soul mate. You literally live for her. And you'll do whatever she asks you to do.'' He whispered.

''_Your reason for staying alive?_'' Maggie whispered, remembering how Edward had always said it to Bella.

''Y-yea.''

''Who's your imprint?''

''Uh, I do-don't have one, _yet.''_

''I see,'' Maggie said looking at the other corner.

''Mags, you know? Um…opposites attracted each other, right?''

''That's what I've heard.'' She smiled.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Maggie and Jacob being closer!3

(:


	5. Chapter 5 : Together

**RD96: **Hello! I know it has been a while since I updated, but here's chapter 5! Hope you like it!

*Thanks to princessbb05 for reviewing! This chapter was written after reading your kind review!

As always, hope you enjoy reading the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **as _always _I do not own Twilight, just this small story about Stephanie's handsome Jacob and sweet Maggie.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

It was always the same routine; Maggie and Jacob spend the day together talking about whatever silly thing that comes to their minds, while the others are training Bella.

Jacob started to think about Maggie, and at the very end one thought bothered him. _What will happen later? _Was always in his mind. He knew very well that Maggie was just here because her coven was called to witness, but after that, will she stay? He wanted to stop thinking about _after_ and focus on the _present_, what was happening now between them, but somehow it was impossible, that thought just didn't want to leave Jake's head.

Maggie found him at their meadow, his face looked totally focused on his thoughts. She didn't want to bother him, but he could smell her scent.

''Hello,'' Maggie said mildly. She walked towards him and sat across.

''Hey,'' Jake answered looking at her beautiful face.

He knew that Maggie wasn't his imprint, just like Bella, he loved her very much.

''What's wrong?'' Maggie asked after a brief moment of silence.

''I – I was just thinking.''

''May I know about what?'' She moved closer to him.

''About afterwards – after the Volturi comes.'' He murmured.

''After?'' She whispered way too low, but as usual Jake could still hear.

''Yeah, you were called to witness. What will happen next?''

''I – I don't know, Jake.''

''I _need _you to know, Mags.'' He murmured quietly.

''I guess that –'' She didn't know what exactly to tell him.

There was a moment of silence; neither of them knew what to say or what to do.

''We should enjoy the time that's left for us to be together.'' Maggie whispered, looking at Jake's handsome face. ''I know that Alice Cullen saw that the Volturi were coming, but you know that decisions can be changed, and we are still unsure about the war.''

''I'll protect you, in that war.'' Jake said, a small smirk playing on his face.

Maggie would have blushed if she still could.

''I'm glad to hear that, and I'll make sure that nothing goes wrong, at least _between us_.'' She kissed his cheek.

They sat there for a few more hours and soon it was time to head back to the Cullen Household. They walked side by side, holding hands.

Before they were too close to the house, Jacob stopped, and so did Maggie.

''What's wrong?'' Maggie asked.

''Nothing.'' He said looking at how small the Cullen Household seemed from far away.

Maggie's gift told her that Jake was lying. She stared at him waiting for another answer.

''I – '' They stood face to face, Jake had a gorgeous smile on his face, '' I love you, Mags. Don't ever forget.''

''I won't, and I love you too.''

Jacob wrapped his arm around Maggie's shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head. They walked back together, and as they promised they would never forget that day.

* * *

What do you think?

Hope you had enjoyed reading!

Love you guys! *Hope to see your review.

*Also, I have a new story and its name is 'Breaking the Law', hope you check it!

~ RD96


	6. Chapter 6: About Us

**RD96: **Hi! It's been a while since I last updated. MidnightDreamer73 this chapter was updated thanks to your review! As you may know, reviews give me ideas for my stories that I hope you like.

R&R, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Everyone already knows about it. I do not own it, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

That day Jacob woke up feeling great. After he ate breakfast and changed to some clean clothes, he decided to go to the Cullens place. He couldn't find Maggie there, which was something unusual.

''Jake,'' Seth greeted, walking closer to where he was. ''We haven't talked in a while.''

Jacob nodded. ''I know, it's just that I've been –''

''You've been?''

Jacob turned around to look at Seth's face.

''You've been seeing that red-head.''

Jacob seemed surprised. He thought that no one knew about whatever was happening between them. He stood there still, not moving.

''It's okay, Jake, no one knows. Yesterday I saw you going into a small cottage with her.''

Jacob nodded. ''Look, Seth, I gotta go. Talk to you later, man.''

He walked out of the Cullens house and ran towards the small cottage he built for Maggie. There, inside the cottage, was Maggie. She was sitting on one of the bed's corners reading _Pride and Prejudice_. Jake knew he was the reason why she hadn't finished reading that book. But for Maggie, it didn't bother her; she had eternity for reading that book. What she wanted now, was to spend some time with Jacob.

Jacob walked into the small cottage and kissed Maggie's forehead.

''It's kind of early for you to be here, isn't it?'' Maggie smiled. ''How was your night?''

''It was great.'' Jacob smiled. ''And yours?''

Maggie nodded. ''Great.'' After a moment of silence, Maggie spoke again. ''Do you want one?'' She giggled.

''Cookies?'' He asked looking at what she was showing him.

She nodded. ''They are totally edible. Esme taught me how to cook them.''

Jacob bit one of the cookies he took. They were chocolate cookies, and they didn't taste bad. It was interesting that a vampire wanted to know how to cook.

''They are good,'' Jacob smiled.

Maggie smiled delighted. ''And, what's new?''

Jacob thought about what he wanted to tell her. He needed to know what was really happening between them, and if Maggie was okay with it.

''Maggie, you do remember what happened the other day, right?''

He asked. She nodded. She knew he was talking about the night they both said they loved each other.

''Ask me, Jake.'' Maggie said. ''Tell me.''

''Would you like to go out with me sometime?'' Jacob asked.

Maggie's eyes literally shined. ''Yes,'' she answered.

Jacob really loved Maggie. Maybe even more than he had ever loved Bella. But, is she his _real_ imprint?

Jacob moved closer to Maggie and leaned down to kiss her. They broke the kiss for just a second.

''Stay here after the Volturi had gone back to Italy.'' Jacob asked her.

She smiled, and pulled him down again to kiss him.


End file.
